Stonetalon Mountains
The Stonetalon Mountains are a range of peaks that lie west of the Barrens, south of Ashenvale, and north of Desolace. The mountains are traditionally the homeland of the harpies, but their numbers have dwindled as the bird-women spread east and south. Stonetalon Peak, the largest mountain in the range, has long been a sacred place for both the night elves and the tauren. The night elves maintain a barrow and a glade at the top, where they commune regularly with the spirits of nature. The mountains further south are less forested, although some sparse evergreens grow in certain spots, particularly the Greatwood Vale. The Venture Trading Company have put a heavy toll on the land, cutting down almost all the treat in Windshear Crag and filling the air the soot, spoiling the area's water with oil and waste. The tauren have a holding in the centrally located Sun Rock Retreat, and the Darkspear trolls have a settlement further south at Malaka'jin. The mountains are also home to kobolds, spiders, wyverns, and the Charred Vale holds several especially dangerous kinds of beasts and elementals. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Stonetalon Mountains Alliance Horde Night Elf Tauren Troll 15-27 Northwest of the Barrens History Stonetalon Mountains have traditionally been the area of Kalimdor where night elves and tauren coexist and forms the northern borders of the two people. Stonetalon Peak has long been a sacred place for the two races, and was historically the home of the immortal Oracle, the being who saw the strands of fate as they were woven by the Earth Mother. During the Third War, the mountains hosted human and orcish camps, and it was in Stonetalon Peak that the Alliance and the Horde temporarily united in order to fight the Burning Legion. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Stonetalon Mountains & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Stonetalon Peak * Auberdine, Darkshore * Astranaar, Ashenvale * Nijel's Point, Desolace Flight paths from Sun Rock Retreat * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Shadowprey Village, Desolace Regions Adjacent to Stonetalon Mountains Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-28 East By foot or Horde flightpath from Sun Rock Retreat to the Crossroads Ashenvale 18-30 Northeast By foot or Alliance flightpath from Stonetalon Peak to Astranaar Desolace 30-40 South By foot or flighpath from Sun Rock Retrat to Shadowprey Village or from Stonetalon Peak to Nijel's Point Notable Characters Stonetalon Mountains are home to several characters of note. At Sun Rock Retreat, Braelyn Firehand seeks to employ Horde adventurers in her quest to staunch the chokehold the dryads and night elven druids have put upon the area. At Windshear Crag, Ziz Fizziks aims to strike directly at the heart of Venture Company's local team - the leprous gnome Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle. And in a small camp nearby, Kaela Shadowspear and Gaxim Rustfizzle organize the Alliance's opposition in the rugged crags, with particular aims at the nearby goblin invaders and the monsters of the Charred Vale. Quests * Reclaiming the Charred Vale Alliance quest: Keeper Albagorm on Stonetalon Peak wants you to kill 7 Bloodfury Harpies, 7 Bloodfury Ambushers, 7 Bloodfury Slayers, and 7 Bloodfury Roguefeathers. * Retrieval for Mauren Alliance quest: Collin Mauren in Stormwind wants 8 Crystalized Scales from the basilisks in the valley leading to the Charred Vale and the Charred Vale itself Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures *Basilisks *Chimerae *Dryads *Earth Elementals *Faerie Dragons *Fire Elementals *Goblins *Harpies *Kobolds *Moonstalkers *Oozes *Shredders *Spiders *Stags *Thunder Lizards *Treants *Wyverns Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Stonetalon Mountains Category:Crags